Just Another Man
by ezcap1st
Summary: Prompt from khrkinkmeme: Reborn uses up his 3 minutes(to turn into an adult) to have sex with Yamamoto.


Yamamoto steps out of the shower, padding quietly to his room in just a towel. Even though it's evening, the temperature is still kind of high, so he took a cold shower to wash away some heat. His dusky brown nipples are standing out, hair damp but not dripping wet due to roughly towelling dry.

The gangly teenager blinks in surprise when he notices the visitor in his room. "Good evening, Reborn! Anything the matter?" He walks over to his closet, quickly searching for clothes and underwear.

Reborn clears his throat. "Yes. Remember the Arcobaleno battles you're fighting right now?"

"Yup! What about it?"

"I can revert back to my adult form," the hitman informs him. "I'd like to make use of this chance to satiate some cravings."

Now Yamamoto looks at him in interest, forgoing his need to dress. "I want to fuck you," the infant states bluntly. This causes the younger male to chuckle nervously in response. "Ah, wouldn't you want to bed a girl instead? Or eat some sushi?"

Reborn just shoots him a look, his eyes dark and serious. The maturity and lust beckon and suck Yamamoto in, so when the fake baby says, "I want you," all he can do is nod jerkily. So he carefully drapes the towel over a chair and seats himself down on the bed beside the kid.

"How are we going to do this?" His innocent question brings a smirk to Reborn's face, who magically produces a bottle of lube and a dildo. Not that Yamamoto knows what they are or what to do with it. "Lie facedown," he instructs, helpfully shoving a pillow under a trim waist. "Spread your legs and give me your hand." Cool gel is slathered over four fingers, then he guides the digits to prod at a small hole. The liquid substance is poured onto his ass, causing the Japanese teen to gasp in surprise and accidentally push a finger in. "That's right, now work in your other fingers as well. Relax or it'll hurt. You have to stretch yourself so that I can fit," Reborn explains.

Obsidian eyes watch greedily as Yamamoto cautiously fits another two fingers in at one go, hissing at the slight sting. He decides to help out, scooting closer and raising his small hands to play with the baseball player's balls. Tiny hands pat and knead at the soft flesh, rubbing and stimulating the tanned boy. Yamamoto's breath hitches, fingers suddenly working himself more steadily. He carefully smears the gel around the walls of his insides, pressing into a special spot by pure luck.

The muffled gasp and slight tensing didn't escape Reborn. Moving back, the Italian jumps off the bed and mutters, "Open present," to his watch. He feels a mild sense of vertigo as he shoots up, immediately snatching out the condom from his suit pocket and ripping off the covering to wrap elastic latex over his dick. Grabbing the lube, he squirts the contents liberally over his prick and a hand. Striding back to the bed, Reborn slaps away the lax limb blocking him, taking over the job of stretching. Hitting Yamamoto's prostate twice for good measure, he reaches out to grip onto his hip and pull him back towards the edge of the bed.

Caught off guard, the brown-eyed teen yelps as Reborn lines himself up. "This will hurt," is the only warning as he slams in. The rain guardian chokes, on air or saliva, he coudn't tell, his eyes widened and unseeing, the pain taking over his mind and locking his muscles in place. His ass clenched down, forcing a hiss from Reborn that he only vaguely hears. There are words murmured softly into his ears, a hand stroking his spine soothingly, but he can't focus on _anything_. The pain is too much.

The hard flesh invading him pulls out, but he doesn't feel relief because _it's still there_. Then it thrusts back in and Yamamoto sees stars.

He doesn't notice how he moaned needily, but Reborn does. Smirking darkly, the hitman continues snapping his hips at a punishing pace, making sure to hit that pleasurable spot to drive his partner mad. The heat and tightness of Yamamoto's ass is fucking enjoyable; this whole act in itself was what he missed, the mindless actions of pursuing release into a hot and welcoming body. The sound of the whines and cries spilling out of a wet mouth is music to his ears, his own quiet groan almost inaudible in comparison. The ebony-haired man decides to reward Yamamoto's active participation by thrusting even harder and faster, as if he were trying to hammer the younger male into the mattress permanently.

Normally he'd drag this out longer, but they were on a schedule. Slipping a hand down between Yamamoto's legs, Reborn pumps the engorged flesh harshly, the pace just as fast as his abuse of the tight asshole. The dual stimulation proved too much and the Japanese teen came with a drawn-out moan. His channel constricted, bearing down on Reborn's cock and milking him dry with delicious friction. Hurriedly pulling out, a soft whine and a slick 'pop' were the sound effects of his withdrawal, the assassin making haste in tying and disposing of the used condom plus cleaning himself up.

He did everything just in the nick of time as the transformation wore off. Helpfully tucking the worn out teen into bed, Reborn thoughtfully left a cup of water and pills on the bedside table for Yamamoto when he woke up. He also left a note.  
_  
To Yamamoto,  
Thank you for indulging me. I had a great time; take the medicine, it'll help with the pain. Tonight won't be just a one-time thing if I regain my body.  
Reborn  
P.S. Everything left is for you to use if you need it. Condoms not provided._

* * *

**A/N:** Something quickly whipped up some time ago. This scenario interests you? You wanna do a sequel of Yamamoto masturbating with the toy? Go for it then, I don't care & you don't need to ask me. As usual, point out errors I missed/made and ConCrit would be much appreciated.


End file.
